Khimera
by juniperlei
Summary: What if Beast Boy never joined Doom Patrol? Never joined the Titans? What if he was never even referred to as Beast Boy? But instead was raised as Slades apprentice Khimera. AU This is the story behind and following after my one shot The Bird and The Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**This is the story of Beast Boy as Slades apprentice Khimera. If you have read my one shot The Bird and The Beast this is the story leading up to a beyond that. Also if you don't know Logan is Beast Boys name well technically its Garfield but in my story he goes by his last name Logan.**

**Another thing t****he Cover picture for this story was made by dou-hong and its called ****BB's Walk on the wild Side** **look it up on deviantart its a great picture! **

**Chapter 1 **

He sat fiddling with his weapons sharpening his throwing knives, cleaning his gun, another words completely bored out of his mind. The gears around him clicked and rumbled as he sat behind a tall intimidating man bored.

He glanced at Slade who had watching a video of the Titans intently. Slade has been replaying for hours Logan could only guess something about the Titans interested the man. He then continued cleaning, and sharpening.

"Logan" Slade's voice pierced the silence. He had been with Slade long enough to understand his unsaid commands.

He stood up calmly placing his weapons down and went to the mans side. Slade placed a hand on his shoulder as they stood side by side.

Slade gestured to the screens "What do you see?"

Logan watched the film intently. To be honest he didn't know what Slade was referring to. He just saw a bunch of teenage hero wannabes, fighting some villain wannabes.

Slade probably could read his confusion he can always pick up on his slight emotions.

"Apprentice what do you think of Robin?" the man was giving Logan a hint it seemed, plus he always called him apprentice when he is trying to show him something.

Logan watched the boy fight now that he watched the kid closely he did have some potential, but his technique isn't perfect.

"He has potential, but his technique could be improved" Logan replied coolly Slade squeezed his shoulder in approval. The large man then crossed his hands behind his back.

"How would you like to have a ... companion?" Slade glanced at his apprentice when he asked this.

Logan's heart leaped in his chest he would love it! He hardly got to talk to anyone his age he never had a friend to talk to not that he needed friends, when he has Slade, and Wintergreen, but he couldn't help thinking of having someone to train with and do heists, and jobs with! Maybe he would like video games to!

He tried to hide all his thoughts on the matter when he replied "I would enjoy that very much".

Slade still saw the almost completely hidden joy on the green boys face. He thought briefly that he'd have to work with Logan more on hiding, and controlling his emotions. He then turned his head back to the screens.

"Good, now I have assignment for you, you have until tomorrow night to prepare" he gestured to the manilla file folder on the table next to him.

Logan bowed, and then eagerly grabbed the folder. He briskly walked over to his weapons strapped them to his belt and then quickly went to his room to prepare.

* * *

He watched his target through his scope. He then when he had the target in his sights, started to go over what he had studied the night before in his mind, preparing his mind, sex: male, age: 51, height: 5'11 weight: about 180 pounds, occupation: professor of Chinese myths and mythology, course of elimination: quick but lethal, main goal: he glanced at the book the man held as the target walked down the deserted street.

He slowed down his breathing, and held his breath. He waited ignoring his need for air he took aim slowly, then quickly his finger pulled the trigger, the dart cleanly killing his target, with expert accuracy. He watched his target fall apathetic. He then descended from his perch.

He coldly examined his target, not human in his eyes anymore like Slade taught him your target is never human, and they must never be human in your eyes or you will go insane. He grabbed up the book, and placed it in the duffel bag he brought.

Now came the dirty part making it look like a mugging.

No one can know he was here, no one can know the truth behind this mans death, and if someone does find out they won't be around very long.

Leave no loose ends, leave no trail to follow, complete every mission cleanly and efficiently. That is what Slade taught him.

He sighed, and drug the target to the back of a dark alley to begin his work.

* * *

Its his job it doesn't make him evil, every thing that he does that seems 'bad' to outsiders is for the greater good. Just a job, like a construction worker who builds, like a teacher who teaches, or an accountant who does others taxes, he kills because it's what he was born to do, and trained to do almost perfectly.

Plus working for Slade and killing, and stealing, for him is better than what 'they' his 'Keepers' made him do when he was younger. Before Slade when he was just their little 'monster', but that is a story for another time.

* * *

"Here's your book" he tossed it on the table that Slade was working on. Slade stopped writing and picked up the book flipping through it.

"No one saw you did they?" Slade asked coolly. He probably already knew the answer, in fact Logan already basically knew that Slade watched him work each time he did a job, even so he answered anyways.

"Of course not" he replied, glancing off to the side trying to hide the fact he wanted Slade's approval.

Slade stood up, put the papers he was working on under his arm, and walked over to him. He placed his hand on Logan's' head.

"Good Job Logan you may have tomorrow off" he then calmly walked past him and left.

Logan's heart surged with pride, and joy. Half because he got his father figures approval and half because he got a day off.

Slade must be in a good mood if he was giving him a day off! He rarely does that.

The changeling already started planning what to do, then his stomach growled. Oh yeah he forgot to have dinner. He'd just find Wintergreen and hit him up for some grub.

* * *

**Beast Boy might seem OOC but he was raised by Slade he will act differently. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Titans. **

**Now Before people start asking Beast Boy why he is eating eggs, he is not a vegetarian in this story. He kills people OK I doubt he would care if he's eating an animal, plus I figure Slade wouldn't allow his apprentice to be squeamish toward eating animal products. **

**Chapter 2**

He stretched as he awoke, then scratched his face, and jumped out of bed. He glanced at the clock 7 am, he almost had a heart attack!

Two hours late! He is so dead, Slade would be so mad... then it hit him, oh yeah he had the day off. He let out a sigh releasing all his tension, and jumped into bed again, quickly falling asleep.

4 hours later

He yawned and stretched He glanced at the clock 11 am. He smiled and started his normal routine, but at a slower pace than usual.

He first took a loooonnnggg relaxing hot shower he spent much longer than he would normally would. He let his muscles unwind and relax, the water cascaded over the aches, and bruises from training,

Steam billowed out when he exited. He quickly turned into a dog and shook himself, water flying in all directions. Then swiftly turned back into a human.

He then opened his closet door, pushed past his apprentice uniforms to the back of his closet, and started to pick through his sparse casual clothes, until he decided on a purple T-shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans. He put on his black boxers before slipping on the rest of his clothes, including some black sneakers.

He then went back to the bathroom and started to style his hair. When he was satisfied he walked over to his drawer, and rifled through it until he found what he was looking for he pulled out a box and removed two silver bracelets. He slipped them on, one on each wrist.

His normally emerald skin turned to tanned Caucasian, his dark green hair now pale blonde, and his normally black eyes turned a bright green. All due to the metal bracelets attached to his wrists. Slade had made them for him years ago he used them for thefts, assassinations, undercover work, or simply outings like the one he planned to go on today.

He placed the box back in the drawer, grabbed his wallet, and then closed the shelf, before he grabbed his orange communicator, and stuffed it into his jean pocket.

He left his room and walked down the empty hall toward the kitchen. They never really ate in the dinning room it being reserved for business meetings.

Logan walked into the kitchen, and as expected there Wintergreen stood making lunch. As soon as he sat down at the small counter Wintergreen set a plate with a giant steaming omelet on it in front of Logan. He probably knew he would sleep in, and want an omelet. Sometimes he thought Wintergreen knew him better than Slade.

"Thanks Wintergreen" he smiled at the butler. The butler nodded at him, not even acknowledging his change of appearance, he then turned around and continued making lunch no doubt for himself and Slade.

Logan started eating his omelet in his opinion Wintergreen makes the best omelets in the world!

"Are you going out today sir?" Wintergreen asked from the stove still cooking. Wintergreen probably already knew, just a conversation starter.

"Yeah, Slade gave me the day off" he answered then stuffed more omelet in his mouth. He then swallowed, and continued the conversation.

"Don't worry I remembered my communicator this time" Logan pulled it out and set it on the counter, he saw Wintergreen briefly glance at it then return to cooking. He had forgotten it a few times and Slade had to send a robot to find him, boy was Slade pissed at him.

He took the last bite, and finally finished his omelet, and got up.

"Tell Slade I'll be out OK" he then started to go out the door.

"Sir your communicator." Wintergreen said from the stove not even turning around.

Logan froze, and turned around "Eh heh" Logan scratched the back of his head embarrassed, and went to the counter and picked it up.

* * *

He stuck his hands in his pockets strolling down the street among the 'normal' people none of them, had any idea what they where walking next to. He imagined them all screaming in fear at the infamous thief, and 'villain', the green demon made up of a thousand animals Khimera. Maybe even a few corrupt business men would know his main occupation.

Then he sighed and ran his hand through his fake blonde hair.

Whatever not like he cared. Their opinions don't matter Slade had taught him that. What most think is 'evil' can be good with the right perspective, the same way the majority's 'good' can be evil. Good and evil don't exist, and people who say otherwise like 'heroes' are idealistic fools.

If anything he the 'villain' does more for society then them. They only save people that they bother to pay attention to. They support corrupt governments, protect people who don't deserve protecting, 'heroes' are hypocrites. At least he destroys some of those corrupt people instead of letting the live.

He continued to walk down the street blending in perfectly. His dark thoughts submerged within himself.

Logan then started to wonder where he should go exactly. He doesn't really know much about Jump City heck he has hardly left the Haunt for anything, but thefts and jobs.

Sometimes he would go out with Slade to meetings with other villains, mobsters, or business men at restaurants, or their mansions, but those are not really places he enjoys. Way to high-strung, and he has to use that dreadful etiquette that was forced down his throat.

Who cares what fork you use first anyways?

He suddenly remembered when he had to learn ballroom dancing it was torture, But it is useful he has to be able to blend in no matter how high-class a society. Also Slade probably doesn't want his apprentice dancing like a retarded chicken, and eating his food like a pig. Just because he can turn into animals doesn't mean he should act like one.

Damn seriously he needed to think of something to do! Maybe the movies? Nah that's boring, he could just go get some delicious pizza, nah not hungry. Then he saw the giant T in the distance, and he suddenly knew what he wanted to do.

* * *

**I hope my reader enjoyed the chapter I'm having fun writing this. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favorite****d****, and followed this story ****y'all**** are AWESOME! Here some virtual cookies hands cookies* well I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story!**

**R and R please I love reviews it helps me get motivation to keep writing :D also criticism is welcome I want to get better so if you don't enjoy this story tell me why :D in PM or review trust me I love talking or typing to anyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Teen Titans **

He crept slowly down the hallway of the Titans Tower. He couldn't believe how easy it was to break in after he flew to the island as a bird, he decided breaking in as a fly or some small animal would be no fun, so here he is sneaking around in his human form his bracelets still activated ( he's not stupid Slade would get mad if he messed up his plans for Robin, Logan isn't about to take the risk).

Man they really need to up the security all there was so far was cameras, some alarms he had to disable, motion sensors, and laser trips that he had to avoid. He had been in places ten times better with less to protect.

Stupid hero wannabes trying to play with the big boys, they don't know what they are getting into.

He slunk around a corner and waited until the camera turned before darting into the closest room.

He entered the first room, and looked around. The whole room had a very empty feel to it. Just a bunk bed with boring tan sheets, one empty dresser, and an empty closet. He sighed boring why did the first room he breaks into have to be a boring guest room? Though he did approve of the bunk bed he had always liked bunk beds.

Logan quickly slunk out of the room and went to the next one. As soon as he opened the door he thought gothic or maybe emo, and knew it must be that witch girl Raven's room.

He inspected some of the artifacts around the room, and part of him wanted to touch them, but the other half probably the smarter one warned against it. He carefully opened the closet and peaked in yup a ton of the same outfit, he then spotted some regular clothes far in back, kinda reminded him of his closet at the haunt. He soon decided to leave the room it gave him a creepy vibe, and something kept telling him he's not supposed to be in here.

He went to the next room and found a bathroom boring, so he went back the way he came and headed down the corridor carefully avoiding the traps and cameras.

He soon reached another hallway and turned down it. Then suddenly his world went black.

* * *

He woke up slowly his head pounding, he briefly wondered if he was knocked out again by Slade after a slip up while training, and then he tried moving his arms and found he couldn't eyes snapped open,and a bright light pierced his retina and he grimaced.

"Who are you? and What where you doing sneaking around the Tower?" He then remembered getting a day off and sneaking in the tower, and calmed down.

"Dude, turn down the light first my eyes are about to burn out of my face" Logan complained seriously he's not intimidating him with the light it's just damn annoying.

The voice now sounded annoyed "Answer, and I'll think about it".

"Heh like I'd tell you, and to the other question just sight-seeing ... don't get your tights in a twist ... Robin, always so up tight now that you're the leader, I wonder if Battykns is proud, is that what you want approval? maybe you don't want to be a sidekick anymore? The little bird trying to be a big shot now huh?" Logan grinned despite the light he knew he hit a cord with the last one he could smell the anger ,and leaned forward. "Silly birdy don't you know you'll always be the big bad bats sidekick?"

He could escape at any time he just wanted to figure this 'Robin' out first if this is supposed to be his new partner, then he wanted to know why Slade picked him, and also he wanted to know how the hero wannabe tics.

Robin slammed his hands on the table, and grabbed Logan's collar and pulled him forward. Logan grinned at the reaction this is just to much fun messing with him, and such the temper much like Slade really except he can't mess with Slade unless he wants some bones broken.

"You have no right to talk about him, and you know nothing about my motivations. Now before I send you to jail I'll ask again who are you and why where you sneaking around our tower?" the boy wonder growled out.

Logan rolled his eyes "So dramatic I already told you, looks like the birdy has a temper." He grinned at Robin and it only widened when Robin ground his teeth together.

"Robin, I think the "calming down" would be good now." said a worried girly voice from behind Robin.

Robin slowly let go of his shirt and Logan resettled himself back in his seat.

The light now shined directly in his eyes again and he groaned. "Please turn off the damn light, its not doing anything but being annoying".

The light flicked off. His eyes adjusted quickly, and he could now see the room clearly through the darkness he could see the other Titans behind Robin who sat in front of him.

Khimera gave a discreet sniff seriously they don't even have a interrogation room? They have to use their infirmary wow they are worse off then he first thought.

"Seriously? Are you people just playing 'hero'? No interrogation room how very sad, just little kiddies trying to play with the big boys." He mocked the contempt also obvious in his voice.

The Titans stiffened probably didn't expect him to figure it out so quickly, and also the fact he so openly spoke against them.

Suddenly Robin set something on the table in front of Logan, the changeling looked and saw it was his communicator, the black S stood out sharply against its orange background.

Robin tapped the communicator "Why do you have communicator if your just 'sight seeing'? Who do you work for and why are you really here?"

Logan rolled his eyes seriously this guy so paranoid, he might enjoy in his company in the future if only because he's fun to mess with. Of course he is sort of right the communicator does show he is affiliated with someone, but he's not about to tell them that especially when he know he can escape any time he wants.

He suddenly felt a little devious and decided to play with them a little.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know,and truth is I can't tell you, you see I was sent to kill you all" Starfire gasped, Cyborg clenched his fists, Robin eyes widened,but Ravens eyes just narrowed." I can't go around telling you who I work for or I'd be in big trouble you see."

"You're lying" said a monotone voice.

Logan flicked his eyes over towards it and stared straight into Raven's eyes.

"The cutie speaks" he winked at her she glared "but you just had to ruin my fun to bad, but yeah you're right. If I wanted to kill you or was hired to kill you" his eyes flashed and he grinned ferally "you would all be dead."

Everything went silent.

Logan then burst out laughing when he saw their faces.

"Oh man you should see your faces" he laughed ,and his sides started to hurt, Slade would probably want him to keep his composure, but seriously these little hero wannabes are to much fun to mess with. Though what he said was true, very true.

Suddenly he heard a piercing siren, he winced slightly at the sound. His poor ears did they have to get such a piercing alarm?

"Titans trouble! "Robin exclaimed.

* * *

"So Mr. Tinman you my babysitter now?" Cyborg just stood quietly watching him. How boring. Logan then decided to mess with him some call it a hobby.

"You know I wonder, how did you end up more machine then human?" Cyborg clenched his fists.

"Do you even feel anything?" he grinned when he smelt the half robot's anger. "If you do what's it feel like knowing you're a freak?" He could tell that really bothered the Titan.

"Man you better shut up, or I'll make you." look a this guy trying to be intimidating to bad that doesn't work on Logan. Slade is ten times scarier, and has better threats.

"Guess I hit a nerve? Poor sparky barely human." Cyborg went over beside Logan and riffled through the cabinet and pulled out some tape and ripped a piece off as Logan continued"Looks like you can't handle the truth does it depress you knowing you'll never again be fully human?"

Cyborg stuffed some gauze in his mouth and quickly taped Logan's mouth shut, he then patted Logan's head and backed off.

"There much better." Cyborg said as he returned to his place standing watching Logan.

'How boring guess I'll just have to wait until the other hero wannabes get back, or escape.' Logan thought to himself he soon decided to wait and slumped back in his chair.

* * *

30 minutes later

Suddenly a beeping penetrated the silence, and Logan looked down at the source. Oh shit his communicator! Slade must know where he is, Logan desperately hoped Slade isn't mad ,because Logan knows the only reason Slade ever calls him was when he was mad or had a job for him, and today is his day off, so that meant Slade is probably pissed. The beeping started to increase.

'The detonation sequence must have been activated, guess its time to go.' Then the room was filled with smoke, and Logan made his escape.

As he made his way out of the tower he had one thought running through his head 'I hope Slade doesn't kill me'.

* * *

Cyborg coughed as the smoke cleared away,and his stomach dropped when he saw the empty bonds, and the gag, and no annoying blond.

He hadn't been able to get to the communicator in time to deactivate it! Man why hadn't he thought about deactivating it sooner?

Then it hit him and his face went pale at one thought 'Robin's going to kill me'.

* * *

**Ok so how was Logan caught well Raven caught him of course she sensed him when they arrived on the island and snuck up on him with her powers ^_^. Also can anyone figure out the significance of the empty room he first went into? I bet if you looked at the map of the tower you could figure it out :D. And also I can't remember but I'm pretty sure they had no containment cell in the Tower so yeah they cleared out the infirmary, and finally no they did not remove his bracelets only he or Slade can remove them so that is why they did not recognize him and why Cyborg refers to him as a annoying blond .**

**Read and Review point out any mistakes and I'll be sure to fix them OK. PM me if you have any questions and sorry for the long wait ^_^; I am starting college and my computer was down so yeah.**


End file.
